Episode 8362 (9th January 2019)
Plot The Dingles are woken early by noises outside. They fear an intruder is breaking into Wishing Well Cottage but it's really Faith coming to check up on them. At Butlers Farm, Debbie speaks with DS Sanders about Joe's disappearance. Cain and Moira are unsettled to learn Debbie has reported Joe as a missing person. Believing Paddy knows Bear Wolf could be his biological dad, Marlon gives his confused best friend a hug and asks if he's going to contact him. Chas packs Paddy off to work then tells Marlon she couldn't tell Paddy that Bear Wolf might be his father as he started talking about his dad and she didn't have the heart to tell him. DS Sanders heads to Home Farm to speak to Graham about Joe's disappearance. Cain doesn't understand why Debbie wants to find Joe and tries to put her off searching for him although Debbie is determined to get answers. Belle and Sam head off to the prison to see Lachlan. Megan leaves her client Miles in the Home Farm kitchen whilst she gets some paperwork. Whilst Megan is out of the room, Miles opens a bottle of champagne and gives Graham a glass. Graham hands the glass to Megan when she returns then walks out. Belle and Sam come face-to-face with Lachlan across the prison visiting table. Lachlan tells Belle he's glad she came and also apologises to Sam for leaving him for dead. Belle believes Lachlan is playing games and tells him she knows what he's been doing. Lachlan denies terrorizing Belle and claims he's genuinely trying to be a better person. Belle doesn't believe it for a second. Jessie shows Marlon a leaflet for a wrestling convention in Hotten that Bear Wolf is headlining and suggests they attend and speak with him. Chas isn't happy when she realises Marlon has told Jessie about Bear Wolf. Moira finds Cain drowning his sorrows so orders him to get a grip. Cain suggests he should tell Debbie the truth but Moira insists he can't as Debbie will never forgive him. An emotional Lachlan tells Belle and Sam how sorry he is and asks for Belle's forgiveness. Sam falls for Lachlan's act but Belle isn't fooled. She tells Lachlan she hopes the judge throws away the key tomorrow then storms out. Cain apologises to Debbie for earlier. DS Sanders appears and informs Debbie and Cain that there's been no activity on Joe's bank account since he disappeared so he's now officially a missing person. Chas realises she needs to tell Paddy the truth especially as Paddy now knows about the Bear Wolf wrestling convention. Debbie heads to Home Farm speak with Graham. Graham tells Debbie to accept that Joe simply left but Debbie is convinced Graham and Kim did something to him and vows not to give up until she finds out what. After Debbie leaves, Graham smashes a bottle of champagne against the wall then takes a swig of whisky. When Belle and Sam return from the prison, Faith asks Belle why she's so obsessed with Lachlan as she cannot see how Lachlan has anything to do with Gloria being killed. Meanwhile in his cell, Lachlan calls someone on a secret phone and tells them they need to up the ante. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Miles - Theo Devaney Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way, living room *HMP Hotten - Security control room, corridor, visiting room and cell *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *First appearance of Lachlan White since 19th September 2018. *Jessie Grant begins being credited by her married name of Jessie Dingle from this episode onward. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes